A salvo
by Schala S
Summary: Los años los han gastado, su relación ya no es la que era. ¿Cómo volver a sentir lo que solían, si ya no son quienes eran al principio? Esa vieja sensación de fundirse en los brazos del otro y sentirse seguros, sin importar lo que pasara a su alrededor... One shot! Trunks x Marron


_**Disclaimer: **__Dragon Ball pertenece a** Akira Toriyama**, todo está bien en la Tierra (?). Tomo prestado a sus personajes porque amo la serie. =)_

* * *

**A SALVO**

* * *

_**«Estar juntos era acompañarse hasta la perdición, estar solos, pero con alguien, frente a la nada, al gris, al sinsentido de la vida. Estar juntos era acompañarse hasta el fin».**_

* * *

—Buenas noches, Marron —me susurra justo antes de dormir, él del lado derecho, yo del lado izquierdo de la cama. Lo miro un instante; al siguiente, el contacto visual ya no es tal. Él deja de mirarme, cierra los ojos, se da vuelta y se acomoda boca abajo. No pasan muchos minutos hasta que se duerme.

Lo miro, sí. Miro su espalda, el pijama gris que censura su piel. Esa espalda no me da las respuestas que sus ojos podrían darme. Mi consuelo nunca llega.

¿Qué nos ha pasado, Trunks?

Contengo las lágrimas como cada noche, me duermo en algún momento que no sabría precisar. A la mañana siguiente, lo mismo de cada día: Faith sale corriendo a la universidad apenas saludándonos antes de atravesar la puerta y nos deja solos a Trunks y a mí. Bebemos café en silencio, leemos las noticias en nuestras tabletas electrónicas marca Cápsula, nos alistamos y nos vamos a trabajar. Él es el presidente, yo su asistente.

Hace veinte años que es ese uno de los lazos que nos ata.

Hace veinte años que el mundo sabe que estamos juntos.

La rutina nos está despedazando. Faith, por supuesto, no tiene la culpa. Si no nos presta atención debe tener sus razones. Tiene veinte años y una mente inquieta, hiperactiva, desmedida en creatividad y sueños. Faith se parece a mi padre y a la madre de Trunks. Tiene esa energía de papá, esa sonrisa perpetua en su boca; tiene esa inteligencia extraordinaria de Bulma, esa facilidad para hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga. Será una gran sucesora de su abuela paterna, en la familia ya lo sabemos desde que era una pequeña. Tiene ese algo que sólo alguien tan determinante como Bulma puede tener. Sin embargo...

Viajo en el auto junto a Trunks, él con la vista en el cielo que atravesamos con el aero coche, yo con la vista fija en el libro que empecé hace diez días y que aún no logro acabar por falta de tiempo y ganas, algo demasiado común en mí desde hace demasiado tiempo. Faith no tiene la culpa, no. Sus padres nunca le presentamos algo demasiado especial, nunca la influimos como para inspirarla a seguirnos.

¿Seguirnos, a nosotros? ¿Seguir a quienes dejamos morir todo cuanto nos rodeaba pensando que con la compañía del otro bastaba? ¿Quién querría seguir a alguien así?

Llegamos a la empresa. Él desaparece tras la puerta de su oficina presidencial y yo voy hacia la del vicepresidente a saludar a Bra. ¿Cómo estás, linda? ¡Hola, Marron! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Te noto triste, cansada —menciona mi cuñada sin dejar de estudiar mi rostro, entornando los ojos con meticulosidad—. ¿Acaso Trunks y tú...?

Respiro fuerte, suplico a mis pulmones que no se vacíen, no aún. No ahora.

—¿Trunks y yo qué? —inquiero lentamente intentando no sonar molesta por lo que pareció insinuar con su pregunta sin terminar, cada palabra un rezo al aire, al mundo, al universo, por no sucumbir.

Bra, vestida elegantemente con un traje color violáceo de una reconocida marca de ropa, sandalias rojas de un tacón altísimo, cabello turquesa largo y lacio completamente suelto a sus espaldas, se acerca a la puerta de su oficina y la cierra. Gira. Me mira destilando toda la seriedad que, evidentemente, la llena.

—No los veo bien, no últimamente. Quise preguntar antes, pero no encontraba el momento. —Termina de proferir y camina hacia mí, que estoy apoyada contra el borde de su escritorio, sosteniéndome de éste con mis manos, cada una a un lado de mi cuerpo. Llega, toma una de mis manos, la estrecha con las suyas, sonríe—. Perdóname, no quise...

—No, no digas nada. —No la suelto, mas tampoco la miro. No puedo hacerlo—. Es cierto, no estamos bien.

Una mueca de dolor le hace fruncir el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es por algo en particular? —Su voz se quiebra. Bra nos adora, Bra nos admira. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puede hacerlo?—. Marron, puedes confiar en mí, sabes que estoy aquí, que no le diré nada.

Y ya no puedo más. No, no puedo. Lloro luego de un suspiro ruidoso que denota cuánto me he estado conteniendo desde hace días, semanas, meses. Lloro, y Bra me abraza, y Bra me consuela.

—¿Es alguien más?

—No.

Eso sí que no.

—¿Se pelearon?

—No.

Sí, cada día lo hacemos.

—¿Entonces...?

—Ya no funciona, eso es todo.

Porque Trunks y yo llevamos más de veinte años juntos, más de veinte años que nos han marchitado, que nos han convertido en una sombra de lo que éramos, aquellos jóvenes de desmedido amor que se refugiaban demasiado en el otro. Ese refugio, desde hace meses, está desaparecido. Ya no lo representamos para el otro.

—Ustedes dos eran perfectos, Marron. —Bra sigue frunciendo más y más el ceño. La siento, por un momento, un espejo de lo que yo debo estar mostrándole—. Su relación era única, maravillosa, era una luz blanca que nos enceguecía a todos. Ustedes dos eran especiales. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Parpadeo una, dos, tres veces. Parpadeo mil, diez mil, cien mil veces. Es por eso que nos admira, porque juntos le representábamos una suerte de perfección.

Algo que nuestra relación jamás tuvo, por lo menos no convencionalmente.

Porque el amor que Trunks y yo nos tenemos no era, en aquellos tiempos, perfecto; era vehemente.

Y cuando la vehemencia, cual llama de resplandeciente fuego, se desvanece, ni siquiera quedan las cenizas.

Éramos fuego, no luz. Trunks y yo nunca fuimos perfectos.

—Lo siento, Bra. —No agrego ni una palabra más. Me voy a mi escritorio, ubicado al lado de la puerta del presidente, y me siento. Limpio las lágrimas de mi rostro; Bra me observa desde el dintel de su puerta, en línea recta hacia mi ubicación. Sabe que no debe acercarse a mí; no lo hace. Permanece con el ceño fruncido bajo el dintel, un sepulcral silencio rodeándola.

Un triste esbozo final y cierra la puerta. Estoy sola.

Siempre estoy sola.

Porque Trunks y yo ya no somos lo que éramos. Ya no somos la llama de fuego a la cual creíamos un fénix, uno capaz de renacer todos los días, todas las noches. Trunks y yo ya no renacemos al unirnos. Estamos muertos; juntos, pero muertos. Ya no encontramos ningún tipo de alivio en nuestra relación; ya no tenemos ese poder antes invencible, ahora enclenque, de sentirnos a salvo del exterior en brazos del otro. Ese exterior que ni un interés nos merecía, pues en nada se relacionaba con nosotros.

Eso ya no existe.

Ya no existimos.

No como cuando nuestra historia comenzó.

Lo recuerdo muy bien, lo hago mientras contesto correos electrónicos a distintos clientes y accionistas en la laptop que uso para trabajar, sentada ante mi escritorio, entregada a la inercia del hacer sin sentir. Yo tenía quince años; Trunks tenía veinte. Fue de un día para el otro, luego de mi cumpleaños, que la locura dio inicio. Antes, apenas si hablábamos en alguna reunión familiar, yo siempre tímida, él siempre junto a Goten haciendo chistes; junto a Yamcha, Gohan, mi padre riéndose a carcajadas. Empezó a llamarme por teléfono al celular que Bulma me había obsequiado para mi cumpleaños, sin motivo aparente: Marron, quiero salir contigo, acéptame ir a tomar algo, vamos. Acéptame. No dejo de pensar en ti, no dejo de imaginarte, lo hago todo el tiempo, cada minuto. Y yo le respondía que no, que no podía aceptarle una cita, que era muy grande para mí, que mis padres jamás lo permitirían. No se enterarán, Marron, me insistía; te prometo que no sabrán nada.

Será nuestro secreto.

Muerdo mis labios ante el recuerdo. Trunks, un mes después de dar inicio a sus llamados que de inocentes no tenían un ápice, comenzó a buscarme a la salida de la escuela, claro que no todos los días; lo hacía cuando se escapaba, bien a propósito, de la universidad. Venía en moto, una moto roja y negra y un casco que combinaba. Cuando veía la moto sobre la vereda de enfrente, yo palidecía. No entendía qué le sucedía, por qué me acosaba así. Yo iba hacia él y, sin acercarme demasiado a su cuerpo, susurraba las mismas palabras:

—Trunks, vete.

Y él respondía lo mismo cada vez:

—No puedo. Quiero estar contigo.

Y yo temblaba, temblaba y decía:

—Empiezas a darme miedo.

Y él reía, reía y sentenciaba:

—No puedes rechazarme para siempre.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntaba entonces.

Y él se acercaba a mí, el casco a medio sacar sobre su cabeza, sus mechones lilas apenas cayendo sobre su frente.

—Tú serás mi mujer, Marron. Así debe ser: tú serás mi mujer.

Yo lo miraba sin dejar de temblar.

—¿Por qué lo dices así, tan seguro?

Él sólo sonreía.

—Porque sé que así será.

Y se iba, me dejaba sola, sofocada. Un calor recorría mi cuerpo cuando usaba la palabra «mujer» para referirse a mí, que a mis quince años aún no era tal cosa. Me faltaba tanto, y tan poco al mismo tiempo.

No puedo decir que él no me gustara. Mi problema era que Trunks me intimidaba con su insistencia. Insistía demasiado, todo el tiempo, cada segundo que nos encontraba reunidos por algún motivo. No entendía qué veía en mí, si era que veía algo: tenía a todas las mujeres a sus pies, a cualquiera, a la que él quisiera. ¿Por qué yo? Era una niña para él, una prima lejana, una mujer más en la multitud sin rostro ni ojos.

Pero no era una más para él. Trunks me amaba con un ímpetu que, en los instantes más crudos de pasión, me asustaba. Había excesivo amor en sus ojos, que explotaban y me manchaban cada vez que llegábamos juntos al pico máximo de placer, cuando nos encontrábamos gritando el nombre del otro en medio de la noche, poseídos por la mirada del otro. Trunks me amaba.

Y quizá aún me ama.

Y quizá aún yo lo amo a él.

Yo no era un capricho. Me costó entenderlo, me costó alejarme de las dudas, pero alguna vez lo hice. Trunks es caprichoso, ese es uno de sus innumerables defectos. Sí era caprichoso su afán de buscarme, hablarme y decirme todas esas cosas; lo que no era caprichoso era su sentir. Éste era, quizá es incluso hoy, verdadero.

Pasaron los meses y él siguió insistiendo. Marron, algún día serás mi mujer. La moto roja y negra fue reemplazada por un lujoso auto de la Corporación Cápsula el día en que Trunks asumió la presidencia a la friolera edad de veintiún años. Frenaba y me invitaba al asiento trasero. Hablábamos en susurros, separados del chofer por un vidrio y una cortina bordó. Marron, algún día serás mi mujer. Me lo decía siempre que aguardaba por mí, sabiendo que mis padres venían a buscarme una hora después de que saliera de la escuela porque yo, en mi necesidad de hundirme en la situación que vivía junto a este hombre, les decía que me quedaba conversando con mis compañeras. Me daba sobres que yo no abría hasta la medianoche, cuando en Kame House ya nadie permanecía despierto. Los abría y encontraba papeles llenos de frases a puño tembloroso, letras de canciones que él sabía, no sé cómo, que me gustaban; llenos de cartas kilométricas. Encontraba poemas precarios, aunque sentidos, que él me escribía. Tiritaba bajo las sábanas, lo hacía por el calor de que me dijera, en las hojas que esos sobres encerraban al momento de la entrega, «mujer». El calor me llenaba, él lo hacía. De repente me encontraba besando esas hojas, deseando que éstas no expresaran falacias, añorando hacer con él todo lo que él me decía que haría conmigo si le daba una sola oportunidad. Te haré el amor, Marron. Te haré el amor hasta el último día de mi vida, porque te amo, porque estoy loco por ti.

Porque eres la única a la que imagino y quiero a mi lado.

Porque tú debes ser mi mujer.

Yo lloraba sin soltar las hojas. Más de cincuenta cartas estaban guardadas bajo llave en un antiguo cofre que Woolong me había regalado cuando era pequeña, para que guardara los más bonitos tesoros. Eso eran para mí: mi máximo tesoro. Lo único que tenía sentido para mí, que atravesaba mis días como una joven sin nada destacable más que mis buenas notas en la escuela, mi amabilidad y mi apariencia angelical, esa que ha sido mitad mi bendición y mitad mi karma. Trunks me dotaba de un significado diferente. Eso me hacía feliz. Eso me salvaba.

Y así fue como me enamoré de él. Me enamoré locamente del hombre que me escribía esas palabras, que insistía al borde de la obsesión. Podía tener a cualquier mujer del mundo a su lado, pero me elegía a mí de entre todas ellas.

—Porque te amo —me decía antes de besarme en la parte de atrás del auto de la Corporación Cápsula, asiéndome con un ápice de vehemencia, esa misma que luego sería protagonista de nuestra unión, contra su pecho.

Porque un día acepté besarlo, sí. A mis diecisiete años ya no pude soportar los silenciosos besos a las hojas de las cartas. Quería tocar sus labios, algo que él siempre me suplicaba que le dejara hacer. Acepté sin aire una tarde de invierno, luego de que él me abrazara al notar cuán helada, por el miedo y por el clima, estaba en su auto.

—Bésame —susurré contra su pecho. Jamás olvidaré su respuesta: tembló así como yo lo hacía desde hacía minutos enteros. Asustada, aunque decidida, insistí—. Bésame, Trunks.

Él tomó mi mentón, se separó unos centímetros de mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Esa fue la primera vez que los suyos estallaron frente a mí. Me besó despacio, como si él aún fuera un adolescente, como si no fuera el presidente de una compañía transnacional de renombre, como si yo fuera una compañerita de clases, una igual, ante él. Fue un beso corto, casto si lo comparo con todos los que vinieron después, pero maravilloso. Al final, volvió a estrecharme en sus brazos y me aseguró, una y otra vez, que me amaba.

—Gracias —me decía sin parar, entre beso y beso, uno más apasionado que el anterior—, gracias, linda. Gracias, Marron. Te amo...

Así, el juego empezó.

Freno el teclear impulsivo de mis dedos. Acaba de sonar el intercomunicador. Es él, quien me pide que vaya a su oficina. Voy y me detengo frente a su escritorio, lo miro. Sus ojos ya no estallan al atisbarme. Ambos, sin embargo, temblamos. Sabemos que no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Porque, juntos, ya estamos muertos.

Me pide que llame a un socio, que esto, que lo otro; pide cosas que siempre pide, no como antes, como cuando estar solos en su oficina era sinónimo de besarnos minutos enteros con tal de evadir por un segundo, y para siempre, al universo. Esbozo una sonrisa tan falsa como la que él también esboza y retorno a mi escritorio. Necesito alimentarme de los recuerdos para no caer en un llanto que sé jamás podré frenar. No si lloro por nosotros dos.

Luego del primer beso, la situación se volvió insostenible. Cada tarde de nuevo encuentro nos besábamos con más fiereza. El instinto de cada uno suplicaba por la consumación. Nos hundíamos por maravillosos minutos en el asiento trasero del coche, él sobre mí, yo bajo él. Me apretaba con fuerza, me arrancaba suspiros enajenados que las primeras veces intentaba contener al recordar que tras la cortina y el vidrio estaba su chofer; que las últimas veces ya no contenía en absoluto, porque para mí el chofer ya no existía. Sólo estaba Trunks, nada más, nadie más. No podía pedirle otra cosa a la vida, no. Necesitaba sentirlo en mi interior, en un interior que no entendía muy bien cómo era o dónde estaba, pues no tenía grandes conocimientos sobre mi cuerpo, pero que sabía existente. Eran esas puntadas bajo mi vientre, por encima del nacimiento de mis piernas; era ese dolor, ese vacío, esa ansiedad que él, al pasear las palmas de sus manos por mis pechos y mis piernas, me generaba.

Cada vez avanzábamos más por medio de besos, de caricias, hasta que un día, unas semanas antes de que yo cumpliera dieciocho años, me encontré abriendo mis piernas, lo encontré a él encajándose entre éstas, nos encontré refregándonos el uno contra el otro en el precipicio de la verdadera intimidad.

—Te quiero hacer el amor —aseguró en un hilo desquiciado de voz. Mis piernas se abrieron más al tiempo que sus caderas se apretaban contra mí de nuevo—. Déjame, Marron...

—No aquí —contesté yo—. Por favor, no aquí. Me da mucha vergüenza porque... mis padres... ahora...

Besos, me dio besos donde había más lengua que labios, donde había más gemidos que respiraciones convencionales. Se separó de mí abruptamente, sus ojos cerrados, su mandíbula apretada.

—Tienes razón —me dijo—. Entonces, veámonos este fin de semana, el sábado. —Volteó hacia mí, se perdió en mis ojos una vez más y, tan emocionado como sonrojado, fijó una hora y una fecha, además de una coartada en caso de que mis padres no me permitieran salir de casa por una noche entera—. Diles que tienes el cumpleaños de una amiga, que te invitó a dormir a su casa, que ante cualquier eventualidad podrán llamarte al móvil. Diles que no te llamen, que te da una vergüenza que a tu edad es normal, que tú les mandarás mensajes de texto para que no se preocupen, a fin de no tener que estar atendiéndolos frente a tus amigas. Lo entenderán, lo aceptarán: ya eres casi una mujer.

Mi mujer.

Mía y de nadie más.

Asentí por tiempo indeterminado y bajé de su auto hecha un manojo de nervios. Papá y mamá vinieron a buscarme, algo que siempre hacían juntos. ¿Mal día, Marron? Estás pálida, dijo mi padre. Estoy bien, contesté yo. No demoré en darles detalles sobre el cumpleaños de mi amiga. Tuve que insistir todo el viaje de regreso a Kame House, porque mis padres siempre me sobreprotegieron, y qué razón tenían quizá, mas logré convencerlos unos minutos antes de llegar a casa.

—No olvides mandar los mensajes —pidió, dulce, mi papá. Lo hizo durante el resto de la semana y, como punto final, el sábado antes de marcharme—. Cuídate, por favor.

Les pedí que me dejaran en la puerta del centro comercial más grande y visitado de la Capital del Oeste. Mi amiga pasará por mí en un rato, juré. Papá, quien me llevó solo, pues mamá se había quedado en casa no muy conforme con esta salida inventada, se alejó de mí con esa sonrisa de padre que derrumba todo a su paso por su dulzura y resignación. Le dolía verme crecer. He visto esa misma mirada en Trunks alguna vez, cuando Faith, de un espíritu tan libre, empezó a salir de noche. Verla crecer le dolía, aún le duele. Como a mí.

Al verme sola en tan inmenso establecimiento, me perdí entre los anaqueles de la librería más cercana. Miré libros de arte, de fotografía, de diseño. Finalmente, me fijé en los de literatura, filosofía, historia. Los miraba pero no entendía por qué, porque mi corazón latía por un único motivo que en nada se relacionaba con esa librería. Nada allí tenía valor, nada allí igualaba con su significado lo que llenaba mi pecho, lo que lo desbordaba. Trunks, Trunks y yo en soledad, Trunks cumpliendo su promesa de hacerme el amor. Él apareció al fin, lo hizo detrás de mí cuando yo miraba título por título de la mesa de clásicos en oferta. Me abrazó, me estrechó con fuerza y me besó el cabello.

—Hola, mi amor.

Me estremecí. ¿Yo, su amor? Aún hoy me cuesta creer que esas palabras me las dirigió a mí durante dos décadas. Era increíble, irreal que él me proclamara como tal cuando yo aún era una niña sin ningún tipo de experiencia o saber que me volviera algo diferente a lo que siempre había sido. Me volteó hacia él y lo descubrí vestido de forma casual, jeans, botas, camisa, abrigo. Usaba colores sobrios. Una gorra cubría su cabeza y unos lentes su mirada. Antes de besarme en la boca como saludo, se los quitó. Sus ojos estaban al borde de la locura.

Nunca me habían asustado tanto.

—¿Quieres alguno? —preguntó sin dejar de apretarme, una sonrisa enternecida en sus labios. Me amaba, me amaba demasiado—. Pide el que quieras.

Me sonrojé exageradamente.

—No es necesario.

Él insistió, sin embargo:

—Permíteme regalarte uno.

Tomó una de mis manos y me arrastró por el establecimiento. En la fastuosa biblioteca que tapaba toda una pared del establecimiento, donde un cartel negro con letras mayúsculas rezaba «Poesía», buscó un libro. Era como si lo tuviera pensado muy de antemano. Tomó uno que no llegué a ver, pues me mantenía detrás de él en todo momento, y fuimos a la caja. Lo pagó y salimos del local presurosos. Necesitábamos estar solos, eso me decía la mano caliente que me sujetaba, eso me decía el calor que nacía y crecía en mi vientre al verme junto a él a solas en un lugar que no era el auto, donde no había chofer, donde no existía una hora límite para nuestro encuentro.

Era libre.

Con su mano tomándome tan fuerte a medida que caminábamos a la salida del centro comercial en ese atardecer de sábado; esa fue la primera vez que me sentí a salvo de todo y todos.

Salimos, él sacó un auto de una cápsula, más específicamente un aero coche plateado con líneas rojas decorativas. Entramos y salimos volando hacia un lugar que yo desconocía. Una vez en el aire, me arrastró hacia él y me hizo abrazarlo mientras manejaba. Su corazón latía más rápido que el mío, estaba fuera de control. Cuánto me amaba Trunks. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, de entre su ropa sacó el libro, que en la caja pidió envolver para regalo.

—Para ti.

Lo tomé en mis manos y lo abrí lentamente, intentando no romper demasiado el papel, que tenía dibujos de bibliotecas, muy adecuados para el regalo en cuestión. Era una antología de poesía de autoras de la región sur, autoras muy populares un siglo atrás. Sonreí y le agradecí con gran emoción. Aún tengo ese libro guardado, que descubrí, al leerlo, contenía poesías llenas de romance, desesperación y erotismo, de todo tipo de sensualidad y pasión. Contenían mucho, muchísimo más que eso inclusive.

Imprimo unos documentos, los meto en una carpeta y se los llevo. Trunks, ¿pido almuerzo? Falta una hora. Sí, Marron. Pide el menú del día a la cafetería. Su voz está apagada, es como un cuarto en penumbras, vacío, frío, triste. Firma los papeles y me los devuelve. Cuando me marcho, silenciosa a más no poder, me sujeta de la mano no sin antes levantarse de su silla. Me alcanza a mitad de camino entre el escritorio y la puerta, el ventanal con vista panorámica de la ciudad como fondo de la escena. Temblamos al sentir la piel del otro en contacto directo.

—¿Almorzamos juntos? —me pregunta en voz baja.

—No almorzaré —contesto, rezando nuevamente por no perder todo el aire y colapsar de miedo y angustia. No ahora, no ante él.

Ante él, mi energía y vitalidad se consumen. Siempre ha tenido ese poder sobre mí.

—¿Por qué no almorzarás?

Tiemblan nuestras manos en contacto, tiemblan nuestras voces al proferir.

También te duele, Trunks. También te preguntas qué nos ha pasado, por qué nos hemos apagado al punto de ya no tener nada a lo cual revivir. Ni las cenizas quedan; el fénix, así, jamás podrá renacer.

Estamos muertos. Por eso temblamos, mi amor, porque no soportamos estarlo. Estos no somos nosotros. Estas son puras mentiras.

—No tengo apetito —afirmo en un tono que no llega a ser imponente. No sueno convencida, lo sé.

La pregunta que debería proseguir es obvia, mas él no la pronuncia. Me suelta, me deja ir sin decir palabra alguna. Alcanzo la puerta y no volteo jamás. Al cerrarla detrás de mí, vuelvo a alejarme mil kilómetros de él. ¿Por qué no tienes apetito? Porque ya no puedo más, Trunks. No soporto lo que nos está pasando y cualquier deseo natural que pueda tener, ante esta angustia, se esfuma. ¿Te ocurre algo, Marron? La pregunta que desde hace tanto tiempo espero que él me formule.

Y no la hace. Nunca.

Me siento en mi silla una vez más, sigo trabajando. Me tiemblan las piernas pero ni estas me detienen. Dialogo por teléfono con distintos encargados de distintas áreas. Llamo a proveedores, me peleo con un distribuidor sin llegar a acalorarme demasiado, fría como él me ha enseñado a ser durante el horario laboral. Ya no puedo más.

Sólo los recuerdos me consuelan, así que sigo recordando. En la pausa del almuerzo, pese a que mi estómago avisa que necesita que lo alimente, pese a que podría aprovechar a adelantar trabajo, que me tapa como cada día, cierro los ojos y me quedo quieta. Al fin a solas con Trunks por primera vez, en un pequeño departamento de un ambiente que él asegura le prestó un amigo, que él me oculta que le pertenecía desde hacía varios años. No me lo dijo en aquel momento, supongo, para no asustarme. No quería que a mis diecisiete años supiera que él, como pocos minutos después quedaría claro, pese a amarme demasiado, con una demencia exacerbada, podía jactarse de tener una vida sexual activa, natural a los veintidós que tenía en ese momento.

Me quitó el abrigo gris que me cubría con una delicadeza que logró marearme. El vacío en la cuna de mi feminidad me asfixiaba. Necesito tenerlo adentro de mí, ahora. Lo necesitaba en ese momento y lo necesito ahora mismo, que me tome aquí mismo, en este escritorio y en este pasillo. Lo necesitaba, lo necesito.

De la misma manera que la primera vez.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —me preguntó aquella vez.

—No —contesté agitada. Al notar lo irregular de mi respiración, me abrazó, como en la librería, por detrás.

—Tranquila —me susurró directo en la oreja—. Tranquila, Marron.

Se alejó de mí y prendió la radio. Observé, a fin de calmarme, el humilde departamento. Era una sala, nada más, una sala que también era una alcoba. Cuatro paredes que sólo revelaban tres puertas, una al baño, a mi derecha, una a la cocina, a mi izquierda, y la puerta principal, detrás de mí. Las paredes eran color cobre, el techo era blanco, los muebles se limitaban al equipo de música con dos pequeños parlantes, austero aunque bonito, ubicado sobre una mesa de madera con cuatro patas del tipo rústicas. Hacia el fondo, una cama de dos plazas con cubrecama rojo y negro, como aquella moto con la que iba a buscarme antes de ser el presidente de la empresa, estaba situada debajo de una ventana, la única que había, con persianas bajas, sin cortina alguna. Trunks, luego de prender la radio del equipo de música, de que de ésta se desprendieran canciones antiguas de rock y pop que reconocí como las que solían pasar en una radio de clásicos muy de moda en aquellos tiempos, se acercó a mí. Ni siquiera había mesas de luz junto a la cama, en eso me puse a pensar para no caer en lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Me tomó de las manos mientras yo intentaba notar más detalles del lugar, me tomó mientras estudiaba la persiana blanca un poco gestada, como si estuviera pintada hacía años. Se sentó en la punta de la cama y me dejó de pie ante él mientras yo contaba las filas que componían la persiana. Abrazó mi cintura y me miró a los ojos mientras yo contaba con remarcada y absurda obstinación, evadiéndolo, evadiéndome a mí misma. Conté: una, dos, tres, cuatro...

Diez, doce...

—Mírame, Marron.

Quince, dieciocho...

—Mírame, mi amor.

Veinte, veintidós...

—Marron...

Y tiró de mis manos para así hacerme caer sobre él, quien a su vez se dejó caer en la cama. Respiramos descontrolados por un minuto entero. Nunca dejamos de mirarnos. Yo llevaba un vestido celeste muy, muy sencillo, con unas botas negras sin tacón. Mi ropa interior era blanca, básica. Mi cabello estaba suelto. En ese momento lo llevaba hasta los hombros. Hacía meses que me lo estaba dejando crecer para abandonar aquella imagen aniñada que, por más que crecía, aún se mantenía.

—Estás hermosa —me dijo haciendo subir, y bajar, y subir, sus manos por mi espalda. Debajo de mí sentía que algo férreo se apretaba contra mis muslos. Estaba excitándose; yo todavía no lo entendía—. ¿Puedo desnudarte?

El instinto se presentó, entonces, ante mí. Lo hizo imponiéndose al miedo que me llenaba, a las dudas que me hacían tiritar de frío aun cuando allí sólo hacía calor. Moví mis caderas hacia adelante, apreté la dureza que personificaba a su excitación, lo hice gemir, arrojar la cabeza hacia atrás, sonreír con sinceridad. Acabábamos de caer en la cuenta de que eso, él y yo solos por primera vez, sin nada ni nadie que pudiera detener ese fuego nacido de la mismísima nada, de esas cartas mitad dulces, mitad obscenas, que él me escribía y luego yo besaba bajo las sábanas de mi cama, estaba sucediendo. Estábamos solos, juntos, en el fuego mismo de lo que sentíamos por el otro. Amor.

El amor más irracional y poderoso que he sentido en mi vida.

El mismo amor que ahora me mata, porque no sé si lo sigo sintiendo, porque no sé si él lo sigue sintiendo.

Tapo mi boca. Necesito llorar. Voy al baño de damas que únicamente usamos Bra y yo y me encierro tras una de las tres puertas. Permanezco de pie, tiritando como aquella primera noche, en sus brazos; ahora estoy sola y tiemblo por causa de un frío genuino, tan verdadero como la soledad que experimento pese a amanecer a su lado cada noche de los últimos veinte años. Estoy sola, Trunks.

Porque ya estamos muertos.

Porque nos hemos quemado tanto el uno al otro que ni sobreviven las cenizas de nuestro amor.

Sola en este reducido espacio, mi boca aún tapada, mis lágrimas recorriéndome el rostro, lo recuerdo tocándome luego del acto de mi instinto, que mientras él me besaba rápida y apasionadamente se repitió una y otra vez, primero desordenadamente, luego en un prolijo orden, al compás de un sonido que se parecía al de la locura de nuestros corazones. Me besaba y me susurraba «te amo» una y mil veces. Me levantó de la cama y nos vimos de pie, uno enfrentado al otro. Tragó saliva antes de poner las manos sobre mis hombros. Me desnudó luego de preguntarme una vez más si le permitía hacerlo. Hazlo, Trunks, pensé en bramidos mientras respondía con un casi imperceptible movimiento afirmativo de mi cabeza, por fuera de mi mente y mi alma, por fuera de mí misma y de él. Me quitó el vestido con una retorcida lentitud. Todo Trunks temblaba, estaba aterrorizado por algo que entendí muchísimos años después: era la felicidad lo que provocaba en él ese terror, era saberse entregado tan apasionadamente a una niña como yo lo que le generaba ese sentir. Me amaba tanto, demasiado. Perdía el control si de mí se trataba, dejaba de ver si era yo quien estaba frente a él, porque cuando eran mis ojos los que lo miraban, todo lo demás dejaba de existir. Me desnudó completa sin tocar ni una de las prendas que lo cubrían. Cuando terminó, se incorporó abandonando mi ropa en el suelo y me miró de pies a cabeza.

Lo entendí: me amabas, Trunks, me amabas rozando la locura con los dedos, con los labios, con tus ojos; sin ningún motivo, o eso era lo que yo, desmereciéndome ante ti, pensaba.

Separó las manos de mi cuerpo, con las cuales yo, ahogada en rojo, acababa de cubrirme los senos y la unión de mis piernas, y las condujo a su cuerpo. Me pidió, sin dejar de mirarme y sin dejar de sonreír, que lo tocara. Sin miedo, dijo mientras me instaba a quitarle el abrigo, la camisa, la musculosa que traía por debajo de ésta. No tengas miedo, Marron. No me temas, mi amor. «Mi amor», esa forma que siempre ha usado sólo conmigo. Amaba que me dijera así, amo recordarlo pronunciar esas palabras. Cuando su torso estuvo desnudo, lo acaricié en el pecho. Se volvió loco, pero mantuvo la calma. Temblaba él, temblaba yo. Se quitó lo demás luego de pedirme que lo abrazara, de suplicarme que no lo soltara. No lo hagas, no me sueltes. Jamás me sueltes, Marron. Y no lo solté hasta que se desnudó por completo. Nos separamos y nos observamos bajo la única luz del cuarto, que era la de la cocina, que era blanca e invadía esas cuatro paredes débilmente. Nunca vi algo más hermoso, no hasta cuando, años después, empezamos a hacer el amor frente a un espejo, para mirarnos unidos, para contemplar lo que juntos significábamos. Hasta ese momento, nada fue, para mí, más perfecto que él. Me sonrió.

—¿Tienes miedo? —me preguntó en un murmullo. Ya no podía controlar su agitación.

—Sí —reconocí con honestidad brutal.

Me acostó sobre la cama y se tumbó a mi lado, yo a la izquierda, él a la derecha.

—Yo también tengo miedo —aseguró sin parpadear ni una sola vez.

Me acercó lentamente a él, me besó y ya no hubo lugar para nuestros miedos, aunque estos seguían presentes, implícitamente, gracias a nuestros temblores. Nos entregamos al instinto. Acostado sobre mí, asfixiándome con el peso de su cuerpo, me pidió que abriera las piernas. Cuando lo hice, me agradeció mil veces seguidas. Aún lo escucho decirlo: gracias, muchas gracias, Marron.

Gracias, mi amor.

Advirtió lo esperable: te va a doler. Piensa que este dolor es sólo lo necesario para que jamás en la vida vuelva a dolerte. Confía en mí. Luego, entró. Lo hizo rápido, algo de lo cual, tiempo después, me dijo que se arrepintió al ver mi reacción. Grité, lloré, intenté sacármelo de encima. Me duele, me duele demasiado. No lo soporto, Trunks. Y él lloró conmigo, me tranquilizó como pudo, me pidió un minuto más, un único minuto. Era horrible, no me gustaba, no me gustó ni por un segundo. Lloré, lloramos, mientras él se movía, ahora, despacio, muy despacio. De su boca escapaban sonidos extraños, como jadeos, como gruñidos, y se balanceaba dentro y fuera de mí. Apretaba mi cintura con excesiva fuerza, y yo gritaba al sentirlo demasiado profundo en mi interior. Cada penetración era una pequeña muerte. Un grito al unísono, suyo, mío, y terminó. Se desplomó sobre mí.

—Te amo.

Nos abrazamos. Yo lloraba más que nunca.

—Yo también, Trunks... —sollocé sin parar, porque le creía, porque sabía que él no me había mentido en absolutamente nada.

—Cuando tengas edad suficiente, haré que te cases conmigo.

—Sí, nos casaremos.

—Y te haré muy feliz.

—Sí, Trunks. Sí...

—Y te haré el amor todos los días. Y no será como ahora: te encantará, te lo juro.

No hubo una palabra que no le creyera.

Dormimos un par de horas, y él me despertó en plena madrugada con besos depositados entre mis piernas. Lo hicimos tres veces seguidas: en la cama, en el suelo y contra la pared. Esta vez sí lo disfruté, aunque no tanto en comparación a las veces que siguieron en los años posteriores, porque esa noche, después de la cual volví a mi casa sin que mis padres entendieran qué había cambiado en mí, que no me veía ni triste ni herida, sino que, sencillamente, distinta, fue la antesala al verdadero fuego que nos unió en lo que creíamos sería un para siempre.

Porque no fue para siempre. Si lo hubiera sido, ahora no estaría llorando como lo estoy haciendo.

Vuelvo a mi escritorio luego de secarme las lágrimas. En mi silla, saco un espejo de mi cartera y la cartuchera donde guardo mi maquillaje. Con un poco de base, disimulo la hinchazón de mis ojos. Tengo cuarenta y un años, ya no soy aquella adolescente que solía ser, esa niña pura y blanca que enloquecía a Trunks, el joven heredero que, por algún motivo, se había enamorado de mí; me he convertido en una mujer madura, en la asistente del presidente de una empresa de fama internacional, en la mujer de Trunks Brief. Su mujer, sí, aun cuando jamás nos casamos.

No tuvimos tiempo.

Desde la primera noche, nos sumergimos en una pasión retorcida, excesiva. Estábamos locos el uno por el otro, escondidos del exterior a fin de evitar escándalos debido a que yo era menor de edad. Cuando cumplí dieciocho, decidimos esperar un poco más. La idea era esperar hasta mis veintiún años. Pero no llegamos. Antes, en nuestro fulgor compartido, quemándonos en la llama de nuestro amor exageradamente vehemente que se traducía en el sexo más desvergonzado, crudo, honesto de la historia, cometimos un descuido. A mis veinte años descubrí que estaba embarazada.

Hacía dos años que vivía en un pequeño departamento de un ambiente en la Capital del Oeste, muy cerca del trabajo de Trunks. Era muy parecido, si bien no era el mismo, al que había sido nuestro primer escenario íntimo. Vivía allí mientras estudiaba en un terciario para ser profesora de literatura, algo que solía apasionarme en mi juventud, aunque no tanto como Trunks me apasionaba. Justamente él dio las primeras señales de nuestra relación ante nuestras familias al ofrecerme, en medio de una cena familiar de los Guerreros Z, un pequeño trabajo como administrativa en su empresa. Acepté entusiasmada, pues podría verlo más seguido, mucho más seguido. Mis padres se extrañaron, su madre también; todos lo hicieron. No nos importó. Trabajé en ese puesto desde los dieciocho hasta los veinte, hasta el día que entré llorando a su oficina, que corrí hasta su silla y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Estoy embarazada, Trunks. Lloramos juntos, aterrados. En el fondo no podíamos, en nuestra inmadurez e idealismo, estar más felices.

—No pasará nada —me aseguró mientras me acunaba en sus brazos, aún sobre la silla de su escritorio—. Nada me haría más feliz que tener un hijo contigo. Será hermoso... —Acarició la pequeñez de mi vientre y sollozó. Nunca lo había visto más feliz—. Será lo más hermoso...

Lloramos horas enteras. Él suspendió todas sus actividades del día y se quedó conmigo, me acunó cada segundo en sus brazos. Será hermoso porque será nuestro, Marron. Será de los dos.

Meses después, Faith nació. Antes, nuestras familias se enteraron. Mi padre se enfadó, pero la emoción de ser abuelo ablandó su corazón. Bulma se puso demasiado feliz, Vegeta no dio importancia, por lo menos no exteriormente, y mi madre quiso matar a Trunks. Ella tardó mucho en aceptarlo, estaba defraudada de mí. No fue hasta tener a Faith en brazos que aceptó a Trunks como mi pareja y padre de mi hija. Los años han sido sabios con ella al hacer que terminara sintiendo afecto por él. Dejó de ver al hecho como una suerte de maldición espacio-temporal a quien había sido ella en otra dimensión y nos bendijo. Aún hoy lo hace, nos quiere y acepta como parte de un perfecto conjunto. Está orgullosa de los dos por quién y qué es Faith, una joven llena de carisma, de talento, de bondad. Un esbozo de lo que sus padres, juntos, éramos para el exterior. Un símbolo del amor genuino que nos teníamos.

Llega el final de la jornada. Trunks sale de la oficina con su maletín y me mira tímidamente, sus hombros encogidos. Ya no es, así como yo, aquel joven. Los años, sin embargo, han sido más amables con él que conmigo. Sigue siendo guapo, alto, de cuerpo atlético. Sigue teniendo los mejores ojos del universo. Su cabello tiene un centímetro de largo, ya no es esa cascada lila con mechones al frente. Tiene un rostro más maduro, los rasgos más marcados, pero en el fondo sigue siendo él, el joven tembloroso de mi primera vez.

El hombre al que amo.

Porque sí, lo sé al mirarlo en este instante: aún lo amo.

Maneja de igual forma que por la mañana, sobrevolando la ciudad entera con uno de sus tantos aero coches, sumido en el mismo silencio que yo. Llegamos a la casa que hace veinte años, luego del nacimiento de Faith, ocupamos, y nos separamos. Se va a duchar; yo voy a la cocina a preparar algo para la cena. Ya no estamos a salvo, no. Es por eso que duele tanto estar juntos, porque algo parece roto entre nosotros, en el espacio que nos separa. Faith llega, me besa, lo besa a él cuando viene a la cocina con la notebook bajo el brazo, dispuesto a contestar algunos correos electrónicos. Charlamos de temas que nuestra hija propone, como su clase de electrónica del día, como la nave en la que ha estado trabajando, como en la moto que ha estado arreglando en su taller, que está en el sótano de nuestra casa. Cena con nosotros y hacia allí se va, su cabello lila y reluciente, corto, decorado por una vincha roja que le atraviesa la cabeza y hace juego con la blusa que trae bajo un saco de lana verde oscuro. Debajo, unas calzas negras y unas botas. Antes de irse, mientras yo le sirvo un café a Trunks, se asoma por la puerta. Se queda, así como Bra esta misma mañana, bajo el dintel. Está emocionada.

—Papi, mami...

Siempre nos dice así, nos habla con dulzura, aniñada para siempre. Cuando la escucho, mi corazón se encoge. Entiendo, al escucharla, que todo lo que ha ocurrido, aquella paternidad prematura, aquella pasión incontrolable, aquella obsesión que Trunks sentía por mí cuando era una niña, que yo sentía por él al besar sus palabras en una hoja, tuvo un porqué. Miro a Trunks un solo segundo antes de mirar a mi hija. Se lo digo con mis ojos: todo ha valido la pena, mi amor. Todo cuanto nos ha sucedido.

Cuando Faith nos recuerda que ella nos hizo padres, que nosotros la hicimos nuestra hija, la única, todo adquiere un significado definitivo.

Se lo digo en un segundo, la conclusión a todos los recuerdos que he repasado hoy: aún te amo, Trunks. Ojalá tú pudieras decir lo mismo, no como en los últimos meses de crisis, de tratarnos con indiferencia, de pelear más que nunca, de no conversar, de no entendernos, de pasarnos facturas que es en vano pasarnos a tremendas alturas. Que si nos impedimos vivir más, que nuestra relación evolucionó demasiado rápido, que nos quedamos sin cosas por hacer, con sueños rotos guardados en un cajón gris. Todo tuvo un porqué: la felicidad que, a solas y con Faith, hemos sentido juntos. Este desgaste, supongo, es natural. Son muchos años, sí; de todas formas, yo...

Yo, Trunks...

—Perdón si no se los digo muy seguido, pero... —Faith hace una pausa. Los ojos le brillan, está triste—. Los quiero. Y todo lo que hago, todo mi esfuerzo, es para que se sientan orgullosos de mí. —Sonríe. Está devastada, lo está porque nos escucha pelear, porque sabe que no estamos bien desde hace mucho tiempo. Eso le duele muchísimo, ver que ya no nos miramos a los ojos, nunca, ni siquiera frente a ella. Faith ama, admira, así como Bra, así como todos nuestros seres queridos, nuestro amor—. Quiero que sientan por mí el mismo orgullo que siento por ustedes. Y eso, y nada... —Solloza, deja de mirarnos; me impide, con un ademán de sus manos, que me acerque a ella—. Los quiero mucho. Estaré en el taller por un... par de horas.

Se va, y al vernos solos, Trunks y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo. Él me toma de la mano. Ha llegado el momento.

—Necesito hablar contigo —susurra en mi oído.

Vamos a nuestra habitación, ubicada en la primera planta de la casa que ocupamos, muy similar a la de sus padres, pero un tanto más pequeña. Nos encerramos con seguro, él lo hace. No entiendo por qué. Me siento en la cama, él se sienta a mi lado. Ha llegado el momento, me repito.

—No estamos bien —dice él.

Es tan obvio que deseo reír, mas no lo hago.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo estamos —contesto irritada. No lo miro, no me mira, simplemente estamos sentados uno junto al otro, observando nuestros zapatos, dándoles una importancia que no tienen en tan tensa escena. Evadir, eso es lo único que hacemos.

Uno de los dos debe dar el paso, y mirar, y afrontar la situación. Yo no puedo, no me sale. Estoy sin fuerzas, Trunks. Llena de amor, pero sin energía. Tantos años y tanta intensidad me han vaciado por completo.

—¿Qué nos pasa? —pregunta. ¿Me lo pregunta a mí o a sí mismo? Me quedo con la segunda opción—. Marron, ¿es que ya no...?

—¿Qué? —Miro más que nunca mis zapatos.

—¿Ya no me amas, Marron?

Mi corazón da, entonces, un poderoso vuelco. Tiemblo, él también. Me abraza, me dejo abrazar sin abandonar a mis zapatos, sin atreverme a mirarlo. No hay caso. No tengo ni un ápice de energía, Trunks. Estoy cansada, destrozada, llena de recuerdos pero sin ningún tipo de inspiración.

—No me preguntes algo así... —susurro llorando, porque eso estoy haciendo. Lloro, lo hago porque me importa, lo hago porque me duele, porque la respuesta es el «sí» más vehemente de la historia: yo jamás sería capaz de dejar de amarte, Trunks—. Dímelo tú, porque creo que el problema eres tú.

—¿Yo? —Me aprieta más.

—Sí, tú. —Lloro más.

—Marron, jamás pensé que fueras capaz de esto.

—¿De qué?

Estamos furiosos, tristes, gastados. Estamos muertos.

—De preguntarme algo así. —Me voltea hacia él casi con violencia. Me mira. Lloramos, porque todo es tan obvio que se vuelve estúpido, inútil—. Te amo, tonta. ¿Acaso no lo sabes? ¿Acaso no es obvio? Es normal todo lo que nos ha estado pasando, ya he hablado de esto con Goten un millón de veces. A él le pasa con Pares, y no llevan ni la mitad del tiempo que tú y yo llevamos juntos. Sólo estamos cansados, más grandes. —Me acaricia, acerca su rostro al mío—. Estamos mucho más grandes, en época de preguntarnos si todo lo que hemos vivido ha valido la pena.

—¿Y tú piensas que la ha valido? —pregunto sin pelos en la lengua. Me estoy comportando como una idiota, pero es que ya no puedo más. Su indiferencia, sus caprichos, sus indirectas y sus silencios, sus miradas esquivas, me han ido matando durante los últimos meses. Ya no puedo más, Trunks. Tu frialdad, la frialdad de tu yo adulto, no es una con la cual yo sea capaz de identificarme. Se lo diré, no en mi mente, sí en el exterior—. Eres muy frío, lo eres todo el tiempo.

Ríe. Sí, ríe. No lo hace como burla; ríe con ironía.

—Tú también te has vuelto más fría.

Recriminándonos, de nuevo. Moneda común en los adultos de cuarenta y un y cuarenta y seis años que somos.

—No me respondiste —musito. Trunks, de un segundo al otro, me hunde en su pecho. Está más emocionado de lo que yo demuestro estar.

—Claro que ha valido la pena. —Su voz es un hilo de pasión, de convicción, de amor. Por un segundo, juro tener diecisiete años y estar en brazos del joven de veintidós al que amo con todo el idealismo de mi juventud—. Siempre vale la pena. Lo que dijo Faith hace un rato..., es eso lo que hace que valga la pena. Faith es una gran persona; al verla, sé que valió la pena. Tú me la diste, nos la diste a ambos...

—Pero sacándola a ella...

Porque Faith es lo mejor que hemos hecho, es nuestra obra maestra, Y no le llegamos ni a los talones, no sé por qué es tan maravillosa. Sin embargo, es nuestra hija, a la que criamos juntos, a la que le dimos todo el amor que antes nos excedía, que ya no sabíamos cómo darnos el uno al otro. Fuera de ella, ¿qué significamos, Trunks? ¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿Qué te hago sentir?

—Tú vales la pena. Eres una mujer excepcional, Marron. Has soportado todas mis locuras, mi acecho cuando eras una niña... ¿No crees que, viéndolo a la distancia, era enfermizo lo que te hacía?

Reímos. Algo en nuestros corazones parece, poco a poco, ablandarse.

—Lo era.

—Y no te espantaste. —Besa mi frente, mis mejillas. Besa todo mi rostro, menos mis labios—. No sé cómo, pero no te espanté. —Me estrecha en sus brazos, me tumba en la cama, se deja caer sobre mí. Se aferra a mi cabello, me mira. Me amas, Trunks. Sé que me amas aun cuando los años te han vuelto otro, aun cuando los años me han vuelto otra. El sentimiento no es el mismo, es distinto, pero es hermano del anterior: nos amamos de otra forma, pero nos amamos al fin—. No me imagino el día a día sin ti, no logro pensar en cómo sería mi vida sin ti. Pero no te voy a mentir... —Me besa profundamente en los labios, casi como si fuéramos dos adolescentes. Me besa como en el auto, detrás de la cortina que nos separa del chofer—. He meditado mucho estos meses, he pensado en pedirte un tiempo, en irme de aquí, en darte tu espacio para que reflexiones, porque ya no te veo feliz y ya no me siento feliz. —Me besa sin dejar de hablar, impetuoso, apasionado—. Pero no puedo, Marron... No imagino este mundo sin ti.

Nos besamos por minutos enteros, despacio, nuestros labios moviéndose con la sincronía bien conocida, como en esos tiempos de mirarnos al espejo y hacer el amor. Lloramos, lo hacemos como en la primera vez.

—Yo tampoco... —admito sin poder ni querer detener mis lágrimas—. No me lo imagino...

Chillo, y él me silencia besándome una vez más.

—Perdóname por ser tan frío. Estaba confundido. Quizá sigo confundido... —Es tan sincero que lo único que logra es incrementar mis lágrimas, mitad por la alegría de su honestidad, mitad por la tristeza que me transmiten sus palabras—. Podemos intentarlo, ¿quieres? Intentar estar bien. Tú también has estado confundida, seguro que sí.

—Sí.

—Así que... —Más besos, más llanto, más amor—. Intentémoslo. Si no funciona, puedes seguir el camino que desees. —Su voz se quiebra al decirme lo último. Él no quiere que eso suceda. Se niega a aceptar algo tan horrible—. Yo lo respetaré...

No, no lo harás, Trunks. Me buscarás, me asediarás, me suplicarás como cuando éramos jóvenes. Vuelve conmigo, Marron. Vuelve. Vuelve y abrázame, abrázame y no me sueltes. Nunca lo hagas, Marron. Nunca me sueltes.

—No podrías —le juro.

Reímos entre besos.

—Lo sé. Pero si me lo pides, puedo intentarlo.

—No lo lograrás.

—¿Y tú lo lograrías?

Lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

—No.

Porque estoy acostumbrada a ti, porque eres demasiado parte de mi vida. No podría desprenderme de ti. Así que abrázame, y no me sueltes, y hazme el amor ante el espejo, como cuando dejábamos a Faith con Bra, con mis padres, con los tuyos, para escaparnos por una noche; como cuando necesitábamos fundirnos en el cuerpo y el alma del otro y sentirnos en la cúspide de nuestros sentimientos.

—Hazme el amor —pido sin ya poder soportarlo.

—¿Frente al espejo?

—Sí...

—¿Cómo antes...?

Me levanta con la misma facilidad de siempre.

—Sí...

Nos encerramos en nuestro baño personal. Él le pone seguro, así como a la puerta del cuarto, y me deposita en el suelo, de lado ante el espejo del tocador. Me desnuda, lo desnudo. Estamos listos. Me levanta, se une a mí, y miramos el reflejo. Somos perfectos, Trunks. Tú y yo, unidos, somos perfectos.

Nos miro. Los rostros enrojecidos, los cuerpos brillantes, las bocas abiertas; somos perfectos. Somos aquellos jóvenes curiosos, aquellos adultos en épocas de plenitud; somos las dos personas maduras en las que nos estamos convirtiendo. Ya no somos los mismos; estamos más apagados, más cansados, más entregados al día a día, a la inercia, a la rutina; nunca hemos estado menos inspirados; pero en el fondo de tus ojos, pero en esto que me muestra el espejo, sigo viendo lo mismo: tus sentimientos.

Al llegar al pico máximo, a ese pico que sólo por ti conozco, porque has sido el único hombre que ha conocido mi cuerpo, quizá afortunadamente, quizá desafortunadamente (hay preguntas que jamás encuentran respuesta, que lo único que simbolizan son unos puntos suspensivos perpetuos que nada significan, que de nada sirven); nos miro y lo entiendo: tenemos que renacer.

Aquí están las cenizas, a nuestros pies. Tenemos que renacer, encarnar en nuevas metáforas de nuestras almas. Descubrirnos en esta nueva maduración, distinta a la juventud, distinta a la primera adultez.

Redescubrámonos, Trunks.

Si no funciona, te dejaré morir y me dejaré morir.

Revivamos, Trunks. Este amor tiene que evolucionar, porque aún vive, porque lo veo en la perfección que personifican nuestros cuerpos y nuestras miradas ante el espejo.

Al final, no gritamos porque no debemos, porque no vivimos solos, pero en nuestros temblores sabemos que hemos llegado al momento de la separación. Nos alejamos del espejo, volvemos al cuarto y él me deja sobre la cama. Me tapa y se tapa, me abraza bajo las sábanas. Nos sonreímos: lo hemos entendido.

—Si no funciona...

—Nos separamos.

Nos besamos. La promesa está hecha, y la respuesta es obvia: esto va a funcionar, tiene que, porque ya lo hemos vivido mil veces. Hemos muerto y renacido demasiadas veces durante nuestra relación. Sólo necesitamos crear aquel viejo significado de nuestra unión: estar a salvo por estar en brazos del otro, creernos amos del universo por sabernos al lado del otro. A salvo de todo y todos, capaces de todo, por sobre todos. Ese es nuestro amor: sentir que nada malo puede pasarnos por la fortaleza que juntos constituimos.

Sólo debemos repasar.

Sólo debemos recordar.

Me abraza, se duerme sobre mis pechos, luego de besarlos por media hora entera. Al acariciar su cortísimo cabello lila, que me raspa por el contacto, recuerdo una última escena de nuestra historia. Una noche, cuando yo tenía dieciocho y él veintitrés, estábamos en el pequeño departamento en el que yo vivía desde hacía poco. Estábamos en la misma posición que ahora; la diferencia era que él aún estaba despierto.

—¿Por qué, Trunks? —le pregunté con voz aniñada, peinando su cabello, en aquellos tiempos más largo y suave que el de ahora, sin ninguna cana perdida entre las hebras.

—«¿Por qué?» ¿A qué te refieres? —me preguntó él. Besaba mis pechos justo como lo hizo hace un momento.

—¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?

Rió un minuto entero. Besó mis pechos por un par de minutos antes de responderme.

—Porque me di cuenta de que serías hermosa cuando crecieras. Eras demasiado linda a tus quince, Marron. —Se incorporó y me besó, esta vez, en los labios. Se subió encima de mí—. Me obsesioné, lo reconozco. Te quería para mí. Fantaseaba cada noche con hacerte el amor..., y me imaginaba que eras un ángel, que me cubrías con tus alas. Mi fantasía era que me protegieras, que me pusieras a salvo de todos los miedos que me llenaban en ese momento, cuando faltaba tan poco para asumir la presidencia, que bien sabes no me hizo muy feliz. Aún hoy no le tengo gran cariño. —Aspiró el aroma de mi cabello con una sonrisa en los labios—. No sabría explicarlo, pero era eso lo que más deseaba: tu protección. Al imaginarte, todo tenía sentido. Digo: tú y yo. Era natural, era obvio. Tenía que ser. Y es. —Volvió a besarme e, inquieto, buscó unir su cuerpo al mío—. Tú tenías que ser mi mujer.

—Pero yo era una niña... —suspiré mientras él besaba mi cuello.

—Lo sé. Admito que me arrepiento de haberme comportado como un acosador, pero quizá así debía ser. Sé que no supe comportarme, ¡no pude! No tratándose de ti. Todo se me fue de las manos... Si no lo hacía, si esperaba a que crecieras sin darte señales, a lo mejor hubiera pasado otra cosa... —Abrió mis piernas, aguardó a terminar de decir lo que le brotaba del alma antes de hundirse en mí—. A lo mejor, tú hubieras conocido otro hombre, yo hubiera conocido otra mujer...; a lo mejor, nunca hubiéramos estado juntos.

—O sí.

—Pero no así, como ahora. —Un último beso antes de entrar—. No desde el principio. No sé...

—Nunca lo sabremos —resumí yo.

—No, y es mejor así...

Lo hicimos y ya no dimos lugar a aquellas reflexiones. Quién sabe si hubiéramos sido o no; yo no lo sé, él tampoco lo sabe. Todo, en nuestra historia, en esta, ha tenido un porqué.

Y este desenlace, en esta ocasión, es el ideal.

Pese a todos los errores, lo es.

* * *

_Poco importa lo demás._

_No aquí._

_No ahora._

_No en estas letras con un significado diferente al predecible, al esperable, al obvio y al, sobre todo, inesperado._

_No en esta historia. _

_No en estos sentires genuinos de dos miradas apasionadas._

* * *

**F I N **

* * *

_**Nota final**_

_Ante todo: gracias totales si llegaron hasta acá. =) _

_Les cuento que, así como otro one shot que tengo, _**Sacrificio**_, este fic me surge a partir de _**Triángulo, **_otro de mis fics (el que, reconozco, es mi favorito de entre todos los que escribí alguna vez). Tri ha generado mil ideas relacionadas en mi cabeza, posibilidades infinitas, what ifs (?). Esto es lo que me salió al preguntarme si Trunks hubiera intentado estar con Marron como él mismo asegura que «debió haber sido» antes de todo lo que le terminó pasando en el contexto de ese fic._

_Pido disculpas, sé que es un fic absurdo, pero me salió del alma. XD_

_Disfruté mucho escribirlo. =)_

_Agradezco a __**JazminM**__ (siempre te agradezco y dedico todo, perra XD), mi queridísima amiga fanficker, por bautizar a la hija de Trunks y Marron. Iba a ponerle otro nombre, pero ya era muy retorcido si le ponía un nombre TAN relacionado con Tri. XD Así que lo cambié. XD ¡Faith, además, es mi muy querida cazavampiros! ='D Me encantó el nombre, Jaz, muy Mirai, pero siempre viene siempre pensar en él. n.n_

_Jejejeje (?). XD _

_La antología de poemas de autoras de la región sur que Trunks le regala a Marron es una referencia tonta a mis cuatro poetas favoritas de esta zona del mundo: Anfonsina Storni, Delmira Agustini, Juana de Ibarbourou y Alejandra Pizarnik. Dos argentinas, dos uruguayas (aunque Alfonsina nació en Suiza, pero creció acá). Particularmente AMO a Alfonsina y a Delmira, son dos inmensas inspiraciones para mí. =) _

_Mucho más para decir no tengo, salvo que BJork sonó cada segundo de escritura, particularmente dos de sus canciones, «Hyper ballad» y «All is full of love», hermosísimas canciones que transmiten enormes sentimientos, algunos lindos, otros no tanto. Si las hacen sonar de fondo les juro que queda más lindo lo que escribí. u.u_

_XD_

_Es el fic más angstmente cursi (?) que escribí en mi vida. Disculpen, disculpen. XD Surgió estos dos días de cama que acabo de pasar por estar enferma. u.u _

_Besotes. Nos leemos por ahí. =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


End file.
